buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Blutbaden
Blutbaden are a lupine race of Wesen, with many similarities to werewolves. They are one of the most prolific and wide-spread of the Wesen, but also one of the most fearsome. Physiology Woge Like all Wesen, Blutbaden typically appear to be an ordinary human being. When they Woge, however, their Wesen face becomes apparent to other Wesen and to Grimms. Dependent upon the level of Woge, they may even reveal their Wesen face to ordinary humans. Unlike many Wesen, the face of a Blutbad still bears many of the characteristics of the human face when Woged. It is likely because of this that the Woged face of a Blutbad can vary so extremely. Some have sharp, pointed features much more akin to the face of a werewolf than to a real wolf, whereas others may develop even more canine features. Some Blutbaden have even been seen with muzzles. Universally, however, Blutbaden eyes turn red when they Woge. Their fingers lengthen and claws grow from their fingertips. Grimms have noted that muscles will actually shift position during the Woge, particularly in the lumbar region. Female Blutbaden seem to develop much less hair during a Woge, although male Blutbaden grow a large amount of hair particularly around their facial area. Diet Although Blutbaden are omnivorous, the typical Blutbad desires a large amount of meat in their diet. Wieder Blutbaden practice a vegan diet in order to curb their violent instincts. Powers & Abilities * Super Strength - Even in human form, Blutbaden are stronger than the average human. When Woged, Blutbaden are among the strongest Wesen and may even overpower a Grimm or a Slayer. Male Blutbaden are stronger than female Blutbaden -- although both are considered very dangerous. * Super Speed and Agility - Blutbaden move with greater speed and dexterity than ordinary humans, even when not fully in Woge. * Resistance - Blutbaden, particularly when Woged, are highly resistant to injury. It has been recorded that some have survived gunshots at point blank range and been able to evade capture afterwards. There is a weak spot in the lower back of Blutbaden, but even so a blow to this area must be incredibly strong to stun or wound a Blutbad. * Heightened Senses - Blutbaden have remarkable senses -- most particularly their senses of smell and hearing. They are able to identify other supernatural creatures by scent, using this ability to identify Wesen even without seeing them Woge. Weaknesses * Wolfsbane - While not toxic, as it is to werewolves, the odor of wolfsbane is able to dull all other scents in proximity to a Blutbad. * Cats - Felines are highly aggressive in the vicinty of a Blutbad. * Death - Although resistant to injury, a Blutbad can be killed through any method that would kill an ordinary human. Also, Death is able to take the life of any living being. * Full Moon - The light of a full moon will cause Blutbaden to forcibly Woge. Society Packs Although Blutbaden have integrated with the rest of the Wesen community, they are known to lose all inhibitions when in the presence of other Blutbaden. As a result of this instinctual and dangerous pack mentality, most Blutbaden choose to live a solitary existence. Blutbaden who are very familiar with each other are more likely to be able to control themselves in the presence of one another. Natural Enemies The natural enemy of the Blutbaden are the Bauerschwein. Blutbaden have a long history of murdering Bauerschwein for no cause other than the fun of it. Seelengutter were once prey to bestial packs of Blutbaden. Although this is no longer the case, the two species rarely mix and Seelengutter rarely trust a Blutbad. Almost all other races of Wesen are afraid of Blutbaden. Those who do not fear them hold a deep respect for them. Familial Ties Blutbaden are fiercely loyal to one another, and will protect their family at any cost. It is virtually unheard of for a Blutbad to kill another of their kind. Although this loyalty extends, most often, only to other Blutbaden one can become an "honorary" member of a Blutbaden family if one earns the trust of the Wesen. Funerals Blutbaden have their own customs for how to bury their dead. These rituals are largely kept a secret from all outsiders. Territory Blutbaden instictively mark their territories to prevent outsiders from claiming the area as their own. Wieder Blutbaden While most Blutbaden are bloodthirsty and savage, a growing number having become "Wieder Blutbaden" -- they do not live a violent lifestyle and rely on meditation and a combination of diet, drugs, and exercise. Some Wieder Blutbaden have greater control over their instincts than others, but all attempt to maintain a non-violent lifestyle. They are strictly vegan Lore Grimm Diaries Entry : Wolf-like creatures. They have an incredible sense of smell that can only be weakened by an herb called wolfsbane. : Blutbaden are often violent in packs, especially when they see red. Their physical weak spot is on the lower back, an area of the lumbar vertebrae with a cluster of nerves. In between kills, Blutbaden fatten up their victims because they typically go a week between meals. : A Wieder Blutbad is a reformed Blutbad of a different church. The Wieder Blutbaden stay reformed throughca strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise, whereas normal Blutbaden give in to their animalistic impulses and live on the wild side. The Anatomy of a Blutbad : The hand grows stronger, hair covers the fingers. The teeth grow longer and sharper. Jaw musculature becomes several times thicker. : Lumbar musculature triples in thickness and strength; however, the very lower back is less muscular and exposed. : It was discovered that the Blutbaden lower back contains a cluster of nerve endings. When struck, the pain felt by the Blutbad seems debilitating. The pain leaves the Blutbad sufficiently disabled to escape from it or kill it; but after a few moments, the creature is able to move again. Sources Blutbaden are inspired from their appearances in the show Grimm. Category:Wesen Category:Species Category:Grimm Creatures